xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Flame Frame
Flame Frames are collectables in Xenoblade Chronicles. They can be found in Mechonis Field initially, then in Colony 6 after the events at the Mechonis Core. According to their description, Flame Frames have lights fixed within them. Location Mechonis Field - the following locations have the highest spawn rate (13%) for Flame Frame: * 1F: southwest of 2nd Lift - 1F; find the area that is guarded by several mechons. Head to the ramp and look for the spawn point at the right side. South of the area is another spawn point on the narrow passage. * 2F: west of 2F Observation Post; from the map, look for the center area of the platform shaped like an arc * 2F: south of 2F Observation Post * 3F: south of Lower Bulkhead Bridge landmark; from the landmark facing south, go straight and climb down to the lower platform. Go clockwise until the dead-end is reached. There is a spawn point there. * 3F: Lower Bulkhead Bridge landmark * 3F: Lower Bulkhead Bridge; near the center of the bridge * 4F: north of Great Battle Scar; the lower platform from the steep structure * 4F: north of Great Battle Scar; top of the steep structure * 4F: north of Patella Exhaust * 4F: east of Upper Bulkhead Bridge * 4F: below Upper Bulkhead Bridge; from the map, look for the upper middle area of the large arc-shaped platform and the lower platform at the right side. * 4F: Upper Bulkhead Bridge; near the center of the bridge * 4F: near Power Supply Area 1 * 4F: near Power Supply Area 2 Second set of locations (13%): * GF: Left Leg Cooling Outlet - left lane * GF: east of 1st Lift - GF; on the map, the lower right corner of the platform * GF: northeast of GF Main Power Switch; on the map, look for the upper area of the platform that is shaped like an arc * 1F: from 1st Lift - GF facing southeast, head to the passage that leads to the lower platform, which is located on the left side (on the map, right side). Climb down and then follow the passage that leads to the spawn point. * 1F: from 1st Lift - GF facing south, head to the right side and look for the spawn point ahead. There is also another spawn point on the left side of the area, which is guarded by several mechons. * 2F: north and south of Bulkhead Controls; look for the circular platforms * 2F: east of 2F Observation Post; on the map, the center of the long platform (right) on the right edge. * 3F: Lower Bulkhead Bridge - near the end of the bridge * 4F: Upper Bulkhead Bridge; on the map, middle-left area of the bridge * 4F: On the map, the narrowing passage just south of the bridge. * 4F: Upper Bulkhead Bridge - mid-section of the bridge * 4F: Power Supply Area 1 - on the map, mid-right section * 4F: Power Supply Area 2 - on the map, upper-right edge Colony 6 - Park. Special LV3 and after completing Mechonis core. The highest spawn rate is 13% from 6 a.m. to 5 p.m.: The following collectables can also be found in the same time and location: * Scarlet Crawler (18%) * Shiny Scarab (17%) * Ivy Nest (16%) * Mossy Panel (12%) * Bronze Wood (9%) * Retro Diode (8%) * Water Boatman (7%) Colony 6 - Park. Special LV3 and after completing the Mechonis core. The highest spawn rate is 13% from 7 p.m. to 5 a.m. The following collectables can also be found in the same time and location: * Azure Hollyhock (17%) * Tweet Tweet (16%) * Shiny Scarab (12%) * Retro Diode (12%) * Snow Transistor (10%) * Ivy Nest (10%) * Modern Blue Gear (10%) Gifting Category:XC1 Strange Category:Mechonis Field Collection Category:Colony 6 Collectables